Stranger in the Woods
by TofuVegan
Summary: She has a horrible past and has vowed to never love anyone again. What happens when she meets him, a mysterious person found unconscious in the woods?
1. Mysteries of the Past

Summery: She has a horrible past and has vowed to never love anyone again. What happens when she meets him, a mysterious person she had found unconscious in the woods?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Hi! This is my second fanfic, since I deleted the other one. It still needs some work! I will however in the future put it up again! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please review!

I would like to thank the following people:

Absolute-Darkness

(She helped me with my fanfic and she also has her own! They are about Gundam Seed and Beyblade so it's for people who like those anime.)

Now I don't want to bore my readers so here's my first chapter!

Chapter 1: Mysteries of the Past

_**Flashback**_

_A young girl dashed into the forest, panting and clenching a dirty rag in her arms. Her raven black hair flew behind her. Her chocolate orbs frantic, searching for a place to hide. She ran deeper and deeper into the forest, not caring that where her legs were taking her. In her mind played torturing memories, making her vision blurred with tears. _

Why did that have to happen!

_Her eyes fell upon a cave hidden deep within the trees. Wines wrapped around the opening and moss grew on the mouth of the cave. Quickly she ran towards it, and going inside she tripped on a rock, causing her to fall. When she hit he ground, she did not emit a yelp or even a squeak of pain. She laid there, numb, eyes blank. She held back tears of her pain and misery. _

_Her brown orbs which were once filled with kindness, purity and spirit now blazed with hate and anger. She growled and clenched her fists, digging into her palm. She ignored the warm liquid trickling down her hand. She bit on her lip to keep from crying but she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She brought her hand up and roughly brushed away her tears and winced as she tried to get up, relizaing now she had a deep cut on her leg. The young girl hugged her bag and pulled herself up to her knees. She stared back to where she came from, thinking that she could never go back again. She crawled to the back of the cave, away from them, away from everything. She shivered as a cold breeze blew into the cave, and tried to warm up by hugging her bag closer to herself but her dress was so thin and had many holes in it. She calmed herself, her breath came out as clouds in the coldness of the dark night and she soon fell into darkness. While she slept, a cold voice kept whispering one thought in her head. _

Never love again! Never! Never! Never…

There, that's my first chapter! It is very short but it's only an introduction. Can you guess who the little girl is? Don't worry, you'll find out very soon!

The next chapter will be much longer! Please review and no flames! Thanks!

xMoon-Lightx


	2. Running

Summery: She has a horrible past and has vowed to never love anyone again. What happens when she meets him, a mysterious person she had found unconscious in the woods?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Please don't mind the grammar; I'm trying to do an effect with the words.

Chapter 2: Running

His eyelids were drooping as his vision blurred. The rain was coming down harder now. Still, he trudged on. His feet sinking down into the wet mud as he struggled to walk on. _Fool, _he thought, _you idiot. Back there you had everything but now you have nothing. _He didn't know why but he smiled bitterly and whispered; "Now you're going to die." He thought about his life, how he was going to miss it so! _That's a load of Bull-_! A cold voice laughed in his head, _you never did like your life!_ He smirked, _Keh, I gotta agree with you this time. _H, that doesn't matter now! He was going to die and he knew it. He stopped dead in his tracks, tilted his face up and closed his eyes; he allowed the rain to pelt his face. As he stood there, his thoughts turned to his mother and his eyes snapped open. He clenched his fists and a low growl escaped his lips. _I hate her!_ _She gave me this h-hole of a life!_ Then a picture of his mother flashed through his mind. She was beautiful. Her hair was midnight black which reached to past her waist. This time, she wore her straight hair down. Her skin was a flawless ivory. Her eyes which were usually filled with kindness, was now brimmed with tears as she stared down at him, her arms outstretched. His golden orbs softened and he slowly closed his eyes again to feel the warmth of his mother's hug. But then reality hit him and he shook his head fiercely, trying to rid his head of the image.

Still he trudged on, losing all track of time and it seemed like an eternity. Walking, walking and still walking. No more energy left to run, or yell. On and on, the road seemed to wind on forever. His golden orbs clouded over as he fell. The world speeding before him. _Thump_. He hit the ground, his face buried deep within the mud. _Drip, drip, drip…Pitter, patter, patter…_

He is the one with no place, the one who stands alone, doomed to be alone, forever. He is the one who knows no identity, the forgotten one.

_Flashback (this is a flashback like one in an episode in Inu Yasha, if you want to skip it, go ahead) _

_Half-breed…half-breed…the word sounds through his ears. Fluffy white ears. He hears them saying such things; he knows not what the word means. _

_Chasing after his ball. Bouncing off the ground, forever out of his reach. He runs, crossing a bridge. People, humans, they grab his ball. "Can you please give me back my ball?" he asked shyly. _

_They laugh, "Half-breed, you and your whore mother stay away from us!" They throw the ball, away from him, far away. _

_Panting, running. Lone figure stands before him, arms outstretched. Eyes covered by darkness. He runs into her arms, Mother…She hugs him tight. Flowers, it is all he smells. _

_Salt…water…he smells it. _Drip…Drip…_ wetness falls on his ears, fluffy white ears. He looks up, "Mother?" his voice is sweet, "What's a half breed?" Weeping, she is weeping. He does not know what he had done, he merely stands. Staring at his mother with golden orbs. _

_End of Flashback_

_Flashback_

_Running, running, it is all he can remember. He has been running all his life, away, far away. Staring, screaming, hitting; he is used to it, all of it._

_Growing ever taller, stronger and stronger. He is now grown; he knows now what was unknown to him before. Women hide their children in fear when he comes too near, men scowl at him behind his back, people whisper, always whispering and talking. Suspicious eyes lurking within the darkness, ears everywhere. They think he can't hear all they were saying, they were wrong. He had been both blessed and cursed with these ears, the ears which can hear all. _Twitch_… _

_Golden orbs dart towards the fat lady carrying the heavy basket full of vegetables. She is panting, and he walks over. Towering over her, the fat women cower in fear, begging him to not take her life. _Swish_…his claws cut through the air, everything became still. The women was lucky, oh so lucky. He smirks and leaves. The woman was still breathing, barely, with a deep cut on her stomach. Blood streaming out, red everywhere, drowning her body. The color has become so familiar to him, red. His hands were forever stained red. Humans move out of his way, scrambling towards the safety of their huts._

_Golden orbs searching, looking. His hair silver, as pure as the moon blew in the wind, giving him an angelic look. Innocent. But the villagers knew better, they look with disgust at him._

_A little girl walks on the streets, her black hair flowing behind her, so pure. A smile on her face, a bounce to her step, so pure. Golden eyes narrow, low growl heard. He makes his way to her, moving slowly, giving her the time to savor the few moments she has left. He looks down upon her as she stares up at him with huge brown eyes._

_She asks, "Do you know where my mommy is?" eyes pleading for an answer, smiling, forever smiling._

_He speaks, his voice rough, he has not used it in a long time. "No kid, but don't worry, you wont need to find her where you'll be going,"_

"_Where's that?" she asks, awed, still staring with brown eyes. So pure. _

_Raises his claws, slashes through the air. Red splashes everywhere, no scream was heard. _Thump…_brown eyes blank. Red everywhere. _

_End of Flashback_

I know that the second flashback was kind of "bloody" or at least that's what my friend said. It seems more like what Sesshoumaru would do rather than Inu Yasha, I think that too. But don't worry; I'm going to make it seem more like Inu Yasha's character later on in this fanfic!

My chapters aren't very long are they?

Please review!

xMoon-Lightx


	3. Old Memories

Summery: She has a horrible past and has vowed to never love anyone again. What happens when she meets him, a mysterious person she had found unconscious in the woods?

Declaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Hi! Thanks Aria-wolfstar and KatyaChekov for reviewing my fanfic!

All my flashbacks are going to be written differently, I might go back between writing styles, depending on my mood, so other flashbacks may be clearer than another cause it's written in a different style.

Sorry it took **so long** for me to write another chapter, I got **serious** writer's block after I uploaded the last two chapters.

------------- - -------------- ------------------------ -------------------------- -------------------------

Chapter 3: Old Memories

--------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------ -------------------------

_Flashback (A/N_: I'm writing too many flashbacks! Especially with the word 'running'…Maybe I shouldn't write as much now)

_She is running, speeding through the forest. In her arms were two small loaves of hard bread and one orange. This was the third time she has stolen this week. She hated it, the stealing. She had no money and no one would hire a young girl to work. Her only choice left was stealing. She had to, she needed to… but she still hated it._

_Stealing… a foul taste in her mouth. One she cannot ever rid herself of. The horrid experiences are real, no matter how much she wishes. No matter how much she wants them to be a dream and not matter how often she prays. How she wished everything was a dream, a fantasy. A horrible nightmare in which she would soon wake. Never. She knew. It was real, it was reality. And she had no hope of escape…_

_She has lost count of how many years she has been on her own. Fending for herself. She has been alone, ever since that bloody day. Learning painfully to wield stolen daggers. Practicing her magic and archery. She was a miko. _

_Now she knows the forest, it has been her only true home. She is used to all the sounds, and the animals are her friends. Her only friends. Her only true friends. Her only kin…left_

_Racing through the forest, heart beating faster and faster. She gasped for air. There, almost there, it was so close. Her home. She was smiling. So rare was her smile…Inside. Outside her face was emotionless. Stone. She has learned to not trust her emotions, but instead her mind and her instincts. Locked away…_

_Growl…rustles…a hiss…quiet and all is still. She has heard it. A demon! She thought and her heart sped faster. Searching the darkness surrounding her. A giant serpent demon came into view. It searched the shadows for it victim. Its evil eyes glowing red, it hissed, it has spotted her. She froze, the demons gaze hypnotizing her. Calm…and relaxed. She tried to move, she poured all her strength in moving, into raising an arm. No use. The serpent launched, skittering straight at her. Fang glittering in the pale moon light. _

_So close, she jumped out of the way, so close. _Thump…_, food dropping on the cold ground. No…she worked so hard. Sneaking, hiding within the darkness, the shadows blanketing her… _

_The demon hissed again, its fangs dripping with poison. It launched again, this time she did not jump. No time. It bit her. She gasped, using the last of her strength; she used what little magic she had to blast the snake. Dead, it fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. _

_She fell, down to her knees, her arm limp. The poison was already spreading. She could feel it, death was close. So cold, she felt so far away. Losing energy. So sleepy. _

_Closer and closer she drew. The poison still spreading. She did not give in. No. not to snake poison. She would not die this way. No…_

_Blackness, darkness, shadows everywhere… Gasping, pain shots through her arm. Everything went numb. _

_End of flashback_

She shot up in her bed, gasping, beads of sweat dropping off her chin. The wet feel of tears slipping down her face, her eyes wide, showing fear, but her face was set, no emotion shown. Her dark hair lay behind her, a few stranding brushing against her cheek. She looked around, nothing was different. Everything was still the same. She let out a quiet sigh of relief and slowly lay back in her worn blankets. Her eyelids fluttered close.

_All was silent…_

------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -----------------------------------

The damp air was laced with the scent of fresh rain. The sky was colored a stunning pink and orange as a shinning orb rose from the distance. Light was upon the land once more, pushing back darkness into forbidden places. Warmth spread across the ground as flowers awoke, opening their faces towards the source of life. Wet dew drops clung to the grass blades, making them sparkle in the growing sunlight. Like crystal droplets…

He groaned and woke, attempting to move a limb. _Twitch…Twitch…_fluffy ears wiggle, hearing the birds announce the dawn of a new day. He pushed himself up, growling as pieces of dried mud stuck to him, pulling him down. He broke free…Gold flashed in the sunlight, and silver shone.

The figure warily pushed on, moving with a heavy heart and mind. The dull pain in his stomach grew before he recognized it as hunger. He had not eaten in the past four days or so, all because of this stupid quest.

No, it wasn't stupid. It was crazy! _How did I think I could survive to save…_his thoughts were interrupted when a faded and long forgotten memory surfaced in his mind.

_Flashback_ (A/N : sorry for all the sudden flashbacks, but I'm only trying to get you caught up in the plot, since most of it is still unknown)

_Fireworks exploded in his mind, setting off sparks of joy throughout his entire body. His knees shook and wobbled as he looked beside him._

_She was lovely, wearing a simple red and white kimono. Her dark hair fell down her back, perfectly straight. The plain white sash tied around her waist only added to her beauty. Still grey eyes met his, filled with love and kindness. Her rose coloured lips turned into a small smile. Kikyou…_

_He was lost and couldn't find himself, he was lost swimming in her serene orbs, ones that were as cold as stone and yet warm deep down. He was filled with her love for him and breathed in her scent of jasmine and herbs. He began to relax. _

"_Inuyasha," she called softly and reached over to take his hand. He broke out of his trance and smiled a rare thing to see on his face. Then he turned his head forward as they walked towards the shrine. _

_The shrine of Kami loomed in the distance, towering over everyone and everything. It's gold incrusted walls gleamed in the sun and gave off a godly feeling. It was the perfect place for a wedding._

_People whispered as they passed, quickly scrambling out of the way. Mothers were tugging at their curious children, scolding them for being so eager. But why shouldn't they be happy? Children always are when there was a reason to celebrate in the air. They loved festivals, there were so much cheering and laughing and best of all, the smell of sweet candy floating around. But this was not an ordinary festival; this was the celebration of the joining of a half-demon and a priestess. _

_A half-demon was hated by all and a miko was supposed to be slaying them, not marrying one! They would say, how in the name of Kami could they love each other? How could the daughter of the great chief of Nari even less than despise a half-demon? Bakas…_

_They were wrong! He loved Kikyou and she loved him. But there was no reason to be angry, not on this day, the special day that would be remembered forever. The wedding of a miko and a half-demon was unforgettable. And so, with this in mind, he turned his thoughts back to the shrine. _

_It was very close now and it seemed bigger than ever. Grander was it than even the Shoguns palace! It was the most prized building in all of Nari, the people adored the Shrine of Kami and so it seemed right to have their wedding there. He smirked, may a whole lot of them die of shock._

_Everything else passed like a blur. He vaguely remembered holding Kikyou's delicate hand in his own and reciting word for word what the priest had said. He slipped the jade wedding band on her finger and a sudden happiness filled him. She was his, finally…_

_No…wait…that was how it was suppose to go! He shouted in his mind, but it all went so wrong!_

_Just as he began to pick up the jade band and raise it to her finger, a shout arose from the stillness in the air. He wished later that he never heard the voice and if only he had placed the wedding band on her finger, then she would have been his wife. But, without thinking, he paused and turned. His soft golden eyes had twisted into a forever raging storm of fire and the emotion on his face was fierce._

_Sesshoumaru._

_He should have expected it, that his half-brother would ruin his life, but he was too happy to think of such a thing. When the words were finally uttered, there was no turning back; those words would be forever edged in his mind _

"_Stop! Lady Kikyou is not to marry this half-breed. Instead she will be the bride of…Naraku"_

_Only the slightest disgust on the name of the ruler of Ahzerual showed his fiery hate for the dark demon. Sesshoumaru's cold eyes locked onto the priest, who was gaping like a landed fish but he had the same smug look hidden in the depths of his black eyes as everybody who heard the demon lords words. _

"_This wedding shall not proceed, I forbid it." Sesshoumaru said in his calm, yet commanding voice, "Escort Lady Kikyou back to her rooms. And you, Inuyasha, shall come with me."_

---------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------- ---------------------

I'll try and update soon! But I still have schoolwork to do.

I'm not telling who the girl is yet….although you may already know! I'm not the greatest writer…so the mystery of the two people has probably been uncovered. Can't blame me for trying though!

Review please!

xMoon-Lightx


End file.
